Confesión
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Estaba cansado de que la timidez fuera más grande que el deseo de tomar su mano. AU


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Confesión**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: G** lobos_

* * *

 **S** asuke se miró al espejo mientras se arreglaba el flequillo. De cualquier manera, se peinara como se peinara, este siempre encontraba la forma de regresar a su desordenado lugar, pero por lo menos podría echarse un poco de crema o gel para que hoy se aplacara, aunque por supuesto, a medio día el cabello estaría más tostado que una papa frita en el aceite.

¿Debería poner su flequillo detrás de su oreja? Tal vez. Su cara se lucía más de esa manera y hasta se moldeaba. Incluso con uno solo de sus flecos lucía bien, por lo que así se lo dejaría. Su rostro era agradable, tal vez no tanto como el de otros chicos, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Lo único que le gustaría cambiar de él, es que no fuera tan simple teniendo el cabello y ojos del mismo color, y para acabarla del color más simple del mundo, el negro. No como Naruto, por ejemplo, que era rubio natural y de ojazos azules que arrancaban suspiros allá donde mirara. O como Gaara también, que era pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarina que, según las chicas de su clase, enamoraban más que cualquier muestra de afecto.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no era así. Su físico era muy simplón y su cuerpo delgaducho, por eso para poder conquistar a una chica debía lucirse y ponerle mucho empeño. Compró unas rosas rojas y un paquete de chocolates en forma de corazón, también escribió un poema que puso dentro de la caja. Aun así, hablaría con ella frente a frente, pero no estaba de más escribirle algo que pusiera la cereza sobre el pastel, allá cuando estuviera en su casa disfrutando de su regalo.

No era el día de san Valentín ni nada, pero había decidido de una vez por todas terminar con aquella timidez que le había impedido por tantos años poder declarársele a Sakura Haruno. Por supuesto que ella ya sabía de su amor, era la niña más popular de la secundaria, básicamente todo chico que gustara de las chicas tenía un enamoramiento con ella. A pesar de que tenía un carácter poco convencional, estaba de moda que te gustase la niña que más resaltaba de toda la escuela; tanto por su inteligencia, como por haber ganado la corona del baile, como por ser muy atlética, como por tener montones de dinero y salir en revistas junto a sus padres.

Y es que su papá era político y todo y aun así, asistía a una secundaria cualquiera en un distrito cualquiera. Podría ser alguna clase de castigo de sus padres o un intento de enseñarle humildad a su hija, pero a lo lejos, cada vez que la observaba, no notaba que odiase el lugar, así que posiblemente la decisión de estudiar con simples plebeyos en lugar de los estirados niños ricachones hubiera sido de su propia elección.

Como fuera, esa niña le gustaba bastante.

Jamás se habían dirigido la palabra. Culpa de él porque no tenía las pelotas suficientemente grandes para incluso caminar por el mismo pasillo, pero es que también ella se rodeaba de niñas fresas y grandulones que con un chasquido de dedos le romperían la cara.

Sin embargo, un día se había levantado decidido a acabar con eso. La quería tanto que cada día dolía más no poder compartir con ella ni un miserable hola. No es que quisiera que fuera la madre de sus hijos, pero era su primer amor y su primera ilusión.

¿Cómo había empezado a gustarle? Quién sabe. Tal vez era lo inalcanzable que parecía o lo intolerante que sería para los demás. Tal vez era también la moda de quererla o incluso en su inconciencia él era un convenenciero que quería tener la vida resuelta. No le podían preguntar a un chico de trece años qué sabía del amor, pero podían preguntarle cómo se sentía su estómago cada vez que la veía. Este se convertía en un santuario de mariposas coloridas que soltaban brillos y estelas de arcoíris formando un solo nombre. Su cabeza se calentaba y sus orejas ardían. Las manos le sudaban y sus piernas querían echarse a correr a algún lugar donde pudiera sentirse nuevamente en confort.

Lo peor ni siquiera era eso, lo peor era que durante las noches, aquellas platicas de los sueños mojados donde un chico experimentaba sensaciones nuevas que apenas eran el principio de lo que más adelante conocerían como sexualidad ya estaban empezando a tener sentido, y no quería seguir viviendo como un precoz pervertido adolescente torturándose con el recuerdo de una niña de su edad.

Le importaba lo que ella fuese a decirle, las probabilidades estaban en su contra, pero por amor a sí mismo, aunque en realidad se odiaba bastante, necesitaba pasar de esta etapa y darle vuelta a la hoja, por supuesto, declarándose a quien llevaba siendo su amor desde la primaria.

Pero no lo haría enfrente de las personas, por eso le había dejado una nota en su casillero dónde la citaba a primera hora de la mañana detrás del edificio de gimnasia, allá donde nadie pasaba a menos que fuera un freak y se llamara Sasuke Uchiha.

— Uf, aquí voy.

Había sido parcialmente fácil dejar una notita con la cita. Pero ahora que ya faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que la confesión sucediera, el mismo jodido calor y escalofríos que le torturaban cada vez que su estúpida timidez afloraba estaba consumiéndole la cabeza.

No podía retractarse ya. Tenía que hacerlo, un sí o un no, fuera lo que fuera, pero tenía que hacerlo.

…

La esperó detrás de la cancha a primera hora de la mañana, justo como le había indicado en la nota. Desde que abrían el portón hasta la primera clase, había un margen de media hora que se le hacía más que suficiente para poder abrir su corazón.

Así que esperó y esperó.

Ya eran las siete con quince, no podía entrar a la primera clase. Una, porque ya era tarde; y dos, porque las flores no cabrían en su casillero, las tendría que entregar ya, y no estaría en medio de las clases con un ramo de rosas que le harían quedar como un ridículo.

Así que esperó y esperó.

Ya eran las diez con treinta, a esa hora tenían su primer receso. Creyó que tal vez a ella se le había hecho tarde y por eso no pudo presentarse, pero que quizá a la hora del primer receso llegaría. Tenían veinte minutos, justos para lo que tenía planeado.

Así que esperó y esperó.

Ya eran la una con veinte, a esa hora tenía su segundo receso. Pensó que tal vez Sakura no había desayunado y que como siempre las filas de la cafetería eran muy largas, no logró salir a tiempo para reunirse con él. Aunque también podía considerar el hecho de que ella creyera que no seguiría ahí.

Pero no se iría, porque en la misma nota le había aclarado que la esperaría en ese lugar. Algo en la cabeza de esa niña pelirrosa debía captar el mensaje, y saber que a cualquier hora que se presentara, él seguiría ahí.

Así que esperó.

Ya era las tres, las clases ya habían acabado, y Sakura nunca se presentó.

Salió de la escuela teniendo que saltarse el portón, eran las cinco y ésta ya había cerrado dejándolo adentro. Se sorbió la nariz que había empezado a escurrir por el llanto. No podía evitarlo, estaba muy decepcionado y dolido. Sabía que las probabilidades de que le rechazaran eran grandes, pero que ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de asistir le había partido hasta el alma.

Ya sabía que era un perdedor, sin amigos y con nulas oportunidades de conseguir una chica como ella, pero eso no disminuía su dolor. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Era obvio para todos, Sakura debería estar ahora mismo riéndose al recordar al iluso que quiso declarársele detrás de un mugroso edificio.

Pero ¿sería mejor así? Tal vez le hubiese dolido más que Sakura le hubiera partido el corazón con palabras duras, o que se burlara en su cara. Como sea, nunca lo sabría.

— ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke sintió un tirón en su espalda cuando volteó en dirección a aquel grito. Lo reconocería donde fuera, esa era la voz de Sakura.

Ilusionado de que fuera ella quien le estaba llamando para buscarle, la vio acercándose a él montada en una patineta, pero no iba sola, porque la acompañaba aquel montón de idiotas que siempre andaban detrás de ella.

La vio pasar de largo, hasta que sintió el líquido tocar su piel, y la pestilencia alcanzar su nariz. Le siguió una oleada de globos rellenos de aguas negras que le ensuciaron por completo, y que hicieron que los chocolates y las rosas maltratadas cayesen junto con su trasero, cuando alguien se acercó a empujarle.

Se talló los ojos embarrados de porquería mientras escuchaba las risas de esos mismos idiotas acercándose, cuando pudo volver a ver, era nada menos que la misma Sakura quien le veía desde arriba, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona rompiendo el molde de chica agradable, lo que veían sus ojos era a una auténtica víbora.

— Pobre idiota, mírate nada más, ¿De verdad creíste que me interesaría en ti? No me jodas — acusó, con la risa mezclándose en sus palabras.

— Quisiste tener los huevitos para declarártele, ¡que ternura! — dijo Ino Yamanaka.

— Tendrías que volver a nacer, perdedor — declaró Gaara — Mírate, creo que terminamos arreglándote.

Todos los demás rieron con su comentario, pero Sasuke realmente no prestaba atención. A la única que podía ver era a Sakura y como toda la imagen que tenía de ella se desmoronaba cada vez cuando sus ojos verdes se volvían a clavar en los suyos, gritándole lo inferior que era.

— Vámonos ya, parece que esta rata no sabe hablar — sugirió Kiba.

— No, esperen — dijo ella — Ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me lo dices Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke tragó.

— Dime lo que me querías decir, anda.

Los demás, uno por uno, empezaron a corear un "que se confiese" que no hicieron más que presionarle el cerebro y hacerle las piernas temblar. Ya no quería confesar nada, lo único que quería era levantarse e irse a casa.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una patada lo regresó a su sitio, no supo de quién fue la idea, pero le había dolido bastante.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir?

Los ojos ya empezaban a arderle y quería echarse a llorar, hacerlo sería la gota final en el vaso lleno de su humillación.

— Bah, y yo que me había molestado en regresar a verte — finalizó, como si en verdad estuviese decepcionada.

Sakura se montó en su patineta, metiendo su mano detrás de su espalda para sacarla esparciendo su cabello con vanidad. Los demás la imitaron y a lo lejos, podía escuchar cómo se seguían burlando de él, y de sus ingenuos intentos de meterse con alguien que estaba muy fuera de su liga, que hasta era indignante.

Y mientras veía su largo cabello rosa ondularse con el viento, soltó un suspiro pensando en lo hermosa que se veía humillándolo así.

 **…**

 **Día 9: En lados opuestos.**

 **…**

* * *

¡Hola! Este fic luce como algo que podría continuar ¿verdad? Lástima que lo elegí para ser un OS especial para el mes. El propósito con el tema del día es que, casi siempre en estas situaciones escolares, es Sakura la nerd enamorada o la chica popular pero buena gente xD aquí ella es mala mala mala. Gracias por leer.

 **SM~**


End file.
